Children's Favourites
Children's Favourites are UK VHS releases featuring a wide range of children's television shows including Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Some were produced by the NSPCC and NCH children's charites, others were produced by VCI, and some were Woolworths exclusives. This article only lists the releases that feature Thomas. Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 was released in 1992. # Postman Pat - The Postman Pat Song # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon # Spider! - Spider in the Bath # Junglies - Albert's Tooth # Pingu - Pingu Delivers the Mail # Spot's Birthday Party # Huxley Pig Goes Flying # Rupert - Rupert and the Pirates (Clip) # Paddington Bear Cleans Up # Mr Men And Little Miss - Little Miss Trouble # Anytime Tales - Elmer # Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Rescues Mrs Maple's Moggy # Anytime Tales - I Want a Cat # Favourite Nursery Rhymes - Bow, Wow says the dog, the Wheels on the Bus and A Froggy Would a Wooing Go # Bump's Upside Down Friend # Rosie and Jim - School (Clip) # Grandpa - A Day at the Seaside Trivia * Thomas and Gordon features the end credits from Edward and Gordon, as the episode has been edited from its original double feature. Children's Pre-School - Special Collection Children's Pre-School - Special Collection was released in 1992. # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs (Clip) # Playbox - Birds (Clip) # Brum - Seaside # Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (Clip) # Rainbow - Singsong (Clip) # The Wind In The Willows - Hall for Sale/Toad's Harvest (Clip) # Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) # Topsy and Tim Go Swimming Children's Pre-School Favourites Children's Pre-School Favourites was released in 1993. # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape # Tots TV - Fox (Clip) # Rosie and Jim - Automata (Clip) # Wizadora - Time for Tidying (Clip) # The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video (Clip) # Brum - Wheels # Learn with Sooty - A to Z of Animals (Clip) # Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) Children's Pre-School Compilation Children's Pre-School Compilation was released in 1994. # Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Trust Thomas # Sooty and Co - Moving In (Clip) # The Magic House - Air Fare (Clip) # Tots TV - Lemur (Clip) # Rainbow - New Friends (Clip) # Rosie And Jim - Eggs/Puppet Show (Clip) # Topsy and Tim Go to School # The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (Clip) # The Grand Old Duke of York - Oranges and Lemons The Farmer Has a Doll and Here We Go The Mulberry Bush (Clip) Children's Pre-School Favourites A new edition of Children's Pre-School Favourites was released in 1995. # Teddy Bear Sing Along - ABC Alphabet (Clip) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction # Sooty and Co - Camping Out (Clip) # Fourways Farm - The Sound of Music (Clip) # Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man (Clip) # The Wind In The Willows (Clip) # Teddy Bear Sing Along - 123 Numbers (Clip) # Brum - Brum and the Big Chase (Clip) Children's Playschool Favourites Children's Playschool Favourites was released in 1997. # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and The Special Letter # I'm a Little Teapot (Clip) # Sooty and Co - Soo's Babies (Clip) # Brum - Brum and the Flood (Clip) # Tots Video - Animal Adventures (Clip) # Rosie and Jim - Acrobats (Clip) # The Wind In The Willows - Mercury of the Motorbicycle (Clip) BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites was released in 1997. # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones - The Pet Shop # Postman Pat's Finding Day # The Little Polar Bear - The Teddy Bear # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and The Special Letter # Spot's Birthday Party # Brum - Seaside # Little Sister Rabbit # To See a Rabbit # Bertha - The Burglars # Yakky Doodle - Hop, Duck and Listen # SuperTed Goes to Texas # Will Cwac Cwac - The Birthday # William's Wish Wellingtons - Wild West William # Chip and Dale - Two Chips and a Miss # Astro Farm - Wishing Well # Papa Beaver's Storytime - Blancheline # Spider - Just as Spider # Katy Caterpillar the Movie (Clip) # Yumi-Yumi Bear (Clip) # The Woodentops - Party # Creepy Crawlies - The Best Day Ever # Flik and Princess Atta # Joshua Jones - Haywire # Tales of the Toothfairies - The Stolen Present # Precious Moments - Timmy's Gift # Orbitty the Alien # Oliver the Kitten Films - Oliver Likes a Snow (Clip) # Fireman Sam - Bentley the Robot # Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out BBC Children's Biggest Christmas Cracker BBC Children's Biggest Christmas Cracker was released in 1997. # Noddy and Father Christmas # Pingu - Skiing # Barney's Christmas Surprise # Pingu - Sledging # Postman Pat - Pat Goes Sledging # Postman Pat - Letters on Ice # The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas # Santa and the Toothfairies # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # William's Wish Wellingtons - William and The Wrong Feet # Rosie and Jim - The Christmas Star # Tots TV - Snowy Adventure # The Little Polar Bear - The Snow Storm # Fireman Sam - Snow Business Children's Favourites films - 1986 Children's Favourites films - 1986 was released in 1998. #The Adventures of Spot: Spot's Birthday Party #Bananaman: Night of the Nerks #The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years #Heathcliff: The Movie #Bananaman: The Pirate TV Station #Bananaman: Battle of the Bridge #Bananaman: Harbour of Lost Ships #Jimbo and the Jet-Set: Winter Wonderland #Bananaman: Battle of the Century #Care Bears II: A New Genertion #Bananaman: The Great Air Race #Bananaman: Clown Capers #Bananaman: Banana Junction #Bananaman: The Clown Jewel Caper #Garfield in Paradise #My Little Pony: The Movie #The Great Mouse Detective #The Transformers: The Movie #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas, Percy and the Coal #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Cows #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Bertie's Chase #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Saved From Scrap #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Old Iron #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and Trevor #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Percy and the Signal #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Duck Takes Charge #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Percy and Harold #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: The Runaway #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Percy Takes the Plunge #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Pop Goes the Diesel #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Dirty Work #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: A Close Shave #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Better Late Than Never #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Break Van #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: The Deputation #Filmation's Ghostbusters: Dynamite Dinosaurs #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas Comes To Breakfast #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Daisy #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Percy's Predicament #Filmation's Ghostbusters: Ghostnappers #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: The Diseasel #Filmation's Ghostbusters: Outlaw-in-Laws #Filmation's Ghostbusters: Little Big Bat #Filmation's Ghostbusters: Country Cousin #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Wrong Road #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Edward's Exploit #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Ghost Train #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Woolly Bear #An American Tail #Jim Henson's The Christmas Toy #She-Ra: Princess of Power: Assault on the Hive #Flik and Princess Atta #Jimbo and the Jet-Set: Jinglebells Jimbo #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree #Fox Tales: A Winter Story The Greatest BBC Children's Biggest Video Ever The Greatest BBC Children's Biggest Video Ever was released in 1998. # Fireman Sam - Spot of Bother # Pingu's New Kite # Spider in the Bath # William's Wish Wellingtons - William the Conkeror # The Clangers - Fishing # Nursery Rhyme Time # Huxley Pig Goes Skiing # Noddy and the Special Key # Funnybones - Bumps in the Night # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Escape # Charlie Chalk - The Mountain that Moaned # Postman Pat Goes Sledging # Hairy Jeremy - Ice To See You # The Little Polar Bear - The Egg # The Animals of Farthing Wood - Adventures of Fox Children's Sensational Biggest Summer Fun My Best Friends: Chases, Races and Runaways Calling All Toddlers Calling All Toddlers was released in 1999. # Kipper - The Paddling Pool # Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road # William's Wish Wellingtons - William the Conkeror # Pingu Goes Cross Country # Tots TV - Super Tiny # Fun Song Factory - Colors (Clip) # Spot Stays Overnight # Paddington Bear - Paddington Goes Underground # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train # Sooty - Scampi and Computer Chips # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Calling All Toddlers 2 Calling All Toddlers 2 was released in 2002. # The Tweenies - Fizz's Scrapbook # Spot - Spot's Band # Postman Pat - Postman Pat has the Best Village # Rolie Polie Olie - Pappy's Boat # Brum - Brum and the Airport Adventure # MacDonald's Farm - Springtime on the Farm # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Train # Maisy - Maisy's Train # Angelmouse - Copycat Chick # Bill & Ben - The Big Sleep # Kipper - The Key # Rupert Bear - We All Stand Together (music video)